This invention relates to the production of cellular organic silicate products produced by the chemical reaction of an alkali oxidated silicon compound, a substituted organic compound and a peroxide compound. The product produced by this invention will be referred to as a cellular organic silicate product.
Epoxy foam products were produced by the process found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/892,834, filed by David H. Blount, M.D., solid organic alkali metal silicate compound by the process illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4;303,768; 4,321,184; 4,3332,578; 4,332,926; 4,346,180; 4,346,192 and 4,361,696. The epihalohydrin used in U.S. patent application No. 06/892,834 will not be used in this invention. In the process of this invention, the foam is produced by the release of oxygen from the peroxide which also oxidizes the oxidated silicon compound and initiates the reaction between the substituted compound and the alkali oxidated silicon compound.